Chevrolet Uplander
(SWB) (LWB) | length = (SWB) (LWB) | width = | layout = Front engine, front-wheel drive / four-wheel drive | height = (SWB) (LWB) | transmission = 4-speed 4T65-E automatic | fuel_capacity = SWB: LWB: | assembly = Doraville, Georgia, United States }} The Chevrolet Uplander is a minivan that was produced by the Chevrolet division of General Motors. It replaced the Venture and Astro. Although introduced for the 2005 model year, it overlapped with the final model years of the Venture (on which the Uplander is heavily based) and Astro. It was built on the same platform as the Saturn Relay, Buick Terraza, and Pontiac Montana SV6. The Doraville, Georgia assembly plant that produced the Uplander closed on September 26, 2008. It was the last minivan to have the gearshift on the steering column whereas its contemporaries had moved the gearshift to the center console. There were few differences amongst the Uplander and its three siblings. The most significant of these was the offering of an integrated child seat in the Uplander LS and that, in the U.S. market, the Uplander was offered in two wheelbases and a cargo version. Suggested retail price for the Uplander ranged from US$21,250–33,795, depending on options. The Uplander was exported to Canada, Chile, Mexico, and the Middle East. The four minivans all shared a common platform and came equipped with a standard MP3/CD player. Unlike its predecessor, the 8-passenger seating configuration was dropped. The Uplander and its siblings were all similarly styled, trying to appear more SUV-like with their relatively long, level hoods and tall front fascias. Year to year changes 2005: The Uplander was initially offered with 3.5 L High Value 3500 LX9 V6 generating 200 hp (149 kW) and 220 lb·ft (298 N·m). 2006: A 3.9 L LZ9 V6, with 240 hp (179 kW) and 240 lb·ft (332 Nm) torque, was added as an option. The GM logo was added to the front doors. 2007: The 3.5 L V6 was dropped, leaving the 3.9 L as the base engine. Consequently, the optional AWD system was also dropped, since it could not handle the torque of the 3.9 L engine. A flex-fuel version of the 3.9 L V6 also became available for 2007. 2008: The Uplander's last year for the U.S., although production continued for export to Canada and Mexico up to the 2009 model year. The final vehicle (a 2009 Canadian version short wheel base Pontiac Montana SV6 in Liquid Silver Metallic ) rolled off the Doraville assembly line on September 26, 2008. It was replaced by the Chevrolet Traverse crossover vehicle. Safety According to the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety, the Chevrolet Uplander has an improved crash test rating than its predecessor, the Venture. The Uplander, Pontiac Montana SV6, Buick Terraza and Saturn Relay earned the highest rating of "Good" in the IIHS offset frontal crash test, but was rated only "Acceptable" and "Poor" in the IIHS side crash test with and without the optional side airbags, respectively. References External links *Video of Chevrolet Uplander's 5-Star Crash Test Category:All wheel drive vehicles Uplander Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Minivans Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 2005 Category:Motor vehicles manufactured in the United States de:Chevrolet Uplander es:Minivan U (General Motors) fr:Chevrolet Uplander hr:Chevrolet Uplander lt:Chevrolet Uplander pl:Chevrolet Uplander pt:Chevrolet Uplander